tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett
"Beauty may be only skin deep, but lethal goes to the bone." Scarlett's father and three brothers were martial arts instructors. She began her training at age 9 and was awarded her first black belt at age 15. Scarlett is confident and resilient; It's remarkable to some that a person so deadly can still retain a sense of humor. She's graduated from Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School, and has special Education at Covert Operations School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, and the Marine Tae Kwan Do Symposium. She's a Qualified Expert in the M-14, M-16, M-1911A1, M-79, M-3A1, M-700 (Remington Sniper Rifle), Mac-10, XK-1 Power Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Garotte, and Ka-Bar fighting knife. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Scarlett's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter despite the fact that he had allowed her to beat him, allowing her to keep her dignity and respect with the other Joes. Scarlett was intrigued by his actions, and as a result, they became very close. On a mission in the Middle East, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Rock 'n Roll, and Grunt were sent to save George Strawhacker from Cobra. On the way, the helicopter in which they were traveling began to malfunction, forcing Rock 'n' Roll and Grunt to bail out before it crashed. Scarlett remained stuck in the burning helicopter, however, and Snake-Eyes stayed behind to save his lover. He rescued her, but a window exploded right in his face, scarring him and damaging his vocal cords. Despite his injuries, Snake-Eyes convinced Hawk to let him continue with the mission. Scarlett recovered from her injuries but Snake-Eyes harbored no ill will and the two became even closer. The two were later tasked with infiltrating Cobra's island hideout to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart. They managed to infiltrate the base deep enough to actually confront Cobra Commander holding the scientist at gunpoint. Burkhart refuses to let the Commander get away with his plan to kill the Joes and is shot. Scarlett takes a risk and injures the Commander's hand with a shuriken. Burkhart, though wounded, is safe but the Commander managed to escape, however. Some time later, Scarlett participated in a mission in the Middle East to keep Colonel Sharif's men from getting an object the Joes dubbed as a "Hot Potato". She took a leave of absence at which during that time, she participated in a martial arts tournament. It was broken off, though, as she was called on another mission to investigate an incident in the Arctic. There, she met the mercenary Kwinn whom she couldn't even best in a fight. The Eskimo knew how to use his size to good effect. The Joes are ferocious fighters and he would come to respect them. After a raid on a Cobra stronghold, the Joes retrieved a Cobra battle robot. The next day, she and Hawk have to make a showing for a social tea held at the motor pool above the Pit. Despite the commotions that went on with the activated battle robot below. They had to maintain the cover that the motor pool is nothing more but just that. A robotic insect that was a remnant of the robot managed to get to the top but she quickly crushed it with her foot. It was a mission in Afghanistan that was where Scarlett meets the Oktober Guard. After both groups escaped a gauntlet from Cobra, Stalker makes the field decision to team with the Guard and go after the RTV, a decision that she was very highly critical of. Her participation came in handy as she managed to keep themselves away from certain doom during a trap which flooded a tunnel in the Cobra stronghold. Later Scarlett was captured by Cobra and held at the Silent Castle. She escaped her cell, overpowering Storm Shadow, and fled the castle with Snake-Eyes. Discovering that Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow sported the same tattoo, she compared notes with Hawk and Stalker about their silent comrade's past. She subsequently met the Soft Master and learned more. At the same time a promotion was announced for Scarlett and all the other original Joes bar Snake-Eyes, being entitled to wear the Presidential Unit citation if and when G.I. Joe's activities are declassified, as well as being put in charge of operations at the Pit. However the Joes involved made their feelings clear that they wished to remain as field troops. Cobra tried to capture Scarlett again when she took a romantic trip with Snake-Eyes aboard the Staten Island ferry. She was observed by the Cobra agent Fred II and three others who did not recognize Snake-Eyes. The four were quickly overpowered. Around this time Scarlett was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. At the Pit Scarlett and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved on Cobra Island was actually Zartan. Soon after she took part in the assault on Springfield. Back at the Pit Barbecue's mouth got him in trouble when he criticized Snake-Eyes for letting the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow just walk out of the base, resulting in Scarlett hitting him. Subsequently Snake-Eyes disguised himself as Flint so that he could be captured and infiltrate Cobra operations in Sierra Gordo. Scarlett was deeply concerned for him and was part of the team that went in to steal a Terror Drome, though Snake-Eyes had been taken on to New York. Scarlett joined with Storm Shadow and Timber and helped Snake-Eyes escape. Much later Scarlett was given the mission of feigning defection to Cobra. She was deeply disturbed when she thought she had caused the deaths of Hawk and Stalker to maintain her cover. She was still not trusted by Zarana so sought to prove herself, working with Dr. Biggles-Jones in pursuing the fleeing Destro and Baroness. When confronted by Snake-Eyes the latter was forced to drive his sword through Scarlett, but the wound missed her vital organs. She received medical treatment. Transported to Milleville, she found that Biggles-Jones claimed to know she was a double-agent. Scarlett tried to deny it but Biggles-Jones told her "the whole truth." They were overheard by Dr. Mindbender who ordered Scarlett be placed under arrest but she broke free when Biggles-Jones was captured by the Decepticon Megatron. Scarlett escaped with the aid of Snake-Eyes, other Joes and a group of Autobots, but Biggles-Jones surrendered to Megatron to allow the others to escape the Decepticon. She was subsequently rescued by the Autobot Skydive. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes took time out in the High Sierras, but they received news that Storm Shadow had been captured by Cobra and she told Snake-Eyes he had to "do what you have to" and go to save his old friend. Scarlett was part of the team of Joes present when the team was decommissioned and the Pit deactivated. MUX History: Scarlett has ended her relationship with Snake-Eyes, throwing her engagement ring into the sewer in a fit of rage. In September of 2009, she was promoted to Sergeant Major and tasked with putting pressure on the Cobra Island command split. Category:2009 OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release Category:2000 2006 * November 07 - Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns * November 27 - Inducting Temera Category:2006 2007 * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma Category:2007 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * October 15 - Colombia Insertion * November 18 - Out From Undercover - Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue Category:2008 2009 * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * May 28 - Road trip! * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas Sep 22 - IC Taskings ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TO: All Joe Personel FROM: 1st Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mission Updates With recent rumors coming out of Cobra Island, and Destro and Baroness' very public fued over Cobra Island control, we need to figure out exactly what is going on. I want all Intelligence personel to check into it, get with your Contacts, check known Cobra Bases for signs of a Military Buildup, Recon Flights and Satelite passes should be stepped up. Communications Personel, I want taps into all Cobra Communications and Internet Networks. Confirm the rumors. All other Joes should be ready, on a short notice. The last time Cobra Island went Civil War, we were sent in to clean up the mess, and I want Assault Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie on Full Combat Readiness. I have no idea which side we will be supporting, if any, but be ready to go. One team will remain on full Alert Status on each Shift. Alpha from 0 hundred hours, throu 0800, Bravo from 0800 until 1600, and Charlie from 1600 until 0 hundred. All times Central Time, based on the Location of the PIT. Team Leaders probably need to see me, after we get an Intelligence update. Scarlett Sep 28 - RE: Destro ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TO: Lifeline FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Destro Lifeline, if you spot Destro again, let me know immediately. I have been unable to contact him, as I have been ordered to, and I am not above coming to Seattle, and ambushing, metaphorically, on the street. Scarlett Sep 30: IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command And Intelligence Staff FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Destro As per orders from Flint, I met with Destro, about the situation on Cobra Island. Things are not looking good for the Possible Civil War there. He told me that he handed Cobra Island, and by default, Cobra, over to Baroness. So, the Civil War is not going to happen, and we missed out chance to kick Cobra off the Island, and to make any deals with Destro, it appears. Scarlett Nov 11: IC: After Action Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: After Action Report: 11/10/2009 - Cape Canaveral Upon learning about the capabilities of the latest Satellite NASA intended to launch, Geo-Exploration (Oil and Precious Metal Exploration), I decided to ensure the Satellite's safe launch, by attending in person, with a full Green Shirt Technical Crew. Corporal Oaks detected a pair of Incoming Vectors, and I prevented the Cobra Attack to either destroy, or more likely, steal the Satellite. Wisp, in her Lightning II was able to beat back their Airsupport Night Raven, while I engaged Major Bludd, and Over Kill. The Greenshirt Technical Crew handled the B.A.T.s effectively. NASA successfully launched the Satellite, and telemetry links are normal. Scarlett Dec 22: After Action Report (IC) TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Wright Patterson Air Force Base On the night of 12-21-2009 I was checking the Security around the Old Pit at Wright Patterson Air Force Base, when Cobra Attacked. Over Kill's Vectors bombed the Airfield, taking out most of the runways, all of the Support Buildings, and all Aircraft with the exception of three F-18's, two F-15's, and Slipstream's Conquest X-30. I was injured a little in the explosion, which is why it took me a little while to respond to Over Kill... He was on the ground, attacking the Base. Slipstream Responded immediately to the Air Threat, preventing the Vectors from causing any further collateral damage. During the fight with Over Kill, I had him disabled, but the Vectors tried to rescue him, and severely injured me. Thanks to Lifeline, I am not going to die, but at the moment, I can not move my legs... I hope that will change, but Lifeline will have to answer that question. Slipstream and Wisp must have gotten me back to the Pit, and they also must have driven the Vectors off.... But Wright Patterson will be ineffective as an Air Force Base for the foreseeable future... But it appeared that all the underground facilities were undamaged, and the prior Pit's Location does not appear to be compromised. Scarlett Dec 23: Scarlett's Medical Report, by Lifeline Scarlett sustained some serious injuries in last night's attack, including abdominal lacerations which caused considerable internal bleeding. She had some minor bruising and lacerations to several internal organs, and one of the lacerations cut very close to her thoracic vertebrae and her spinal cord. Fortunately, nothing was severed. The paralysis that she's experiencing now is due to inflammation interfering with spinal nerves. In other words, it's a temporary situation, until the swelling and infection goes down. There may be need for a second surgery to stabilize some of the other internal injuries, but I really want to wait and see, because there's a chance it may not be necessary if she does well in coming weeks. I'm sending a notice out to Joes with 'O-Type' blood to please donate for Scarlett. She bled heavily during surgery, and she will need a steady supply in coming days. Donation is painless, and it only takes about half an hour. Category:2009 2010 Jan 08 - RE: Snapdragon TO: Command Staff, Psyche-Out FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Snapdragon I will reiterate my position from many months ago, that being: I do NOT trust her. Even more now that I saw her sucking up to Cobra Personnel, especially Major Bludd, at the Cobra Holiday Party. It seemed a lot more than just polite discussion, but I was unable to get close enough to listen in. I highly recommend that Ms. Arkoma not be given access to the PIT, or any Secrets we wish to keep. Perhaps, as such, we should consider relocating the PIT, if she already knows the location for certain. Call me Paranoid, or what you will, but I have my concerns. Scarlett Players Scarlett is currently played by The-Baroness. References Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja Force Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers